


Order 66: Clone Saviors

by Sannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Order 66, F/F, F/M, New Solar System, New Species, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twinepathy, Unknown Regions, thought that was spelled differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: The clones knew that the order was a really simple one, all things considering. Exterminate all Jedi from past, present, and future. Unfortunately for the chancellor, several of the captains and commanders have a different plan. They call their plan Order 66-J: to save their Jedi generals. What’s even better? They have a solar system in the Unknown Regions giving the clones their help.





	1. Prologue

   Commander Gree wakes to the pungent smell of hospital disinfect worming its way into his nostrils. The room was silent apart from his heavy breathing and the sound of what seems like a heart monitor. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurred images above him. Gree pushes to his elbows to look around, taking in the empty mostly brown colour schemed hospital bedroom.

 _How long have I been here?_ The clone commander thinks as he shuts his eyes, trying to remember the events leading up to this exact moment. Then it hits him all at once, the memory quick in creeping into his thoughts.

   Something pulled the Star Destroyer off course. General Yoda, the trouble making little troll, seemed jumpier than usual. General Unduli said that she could sense something is about to happen and, due to his stronger connection to the Force, has a clearer idea on whatever is coming. Than a large ship came out of hyperspace.

   It was larger than the **Malevolence**. That everyone could see for themselves. It was grander, and better equipped with an array of weapons only General Yoda seemed to recognize. The ship’s crew had boarded and…

   Gree shakes his head, shaking his thoughts free of the fog that clouds them. He doesn’t remember what exactly happened after that. There were people in the vents, and arrows raining down and dropping clones like flies. Whatever those arrows did, they weren’t killing his vods, just thoroughly knocked them out. General Unduli got hit and went down and, along with her padawan and General Yoda following close behind, one of the troopers had carried her to the bridge.

   That’s where things went downhill, and it was fast. The majority of the troopers went down fast, arrows quickly and easily getting past the armor. With only a few troopers left standing and the padawan in a drug induced sleep, the attackers come out of their hiding space in the vents. What came out of those vents were a surprise to the clones still standing.

   The majority were all members of General Yoda’s species, a few Lanniks among the green- and brown-skinned group. All of them were equipped with a bow and arrows, the arrow heads dipped in a shimmering substance, most likely what was knocking Gree’s men and the Jedi out. All of them have swords scaled to their size on their hips, some with two while the rest have one, a few knives in clear view.

   One of the green-skinned members of Yoda’s species had stepped forward, a female with wavy black hair that reaches her back and yellow eyes with flecks of green and amber. Janiel (Jane-e-el), the short General had called her. She hadn’t answered, instead giving the other a tight-lipped smile, pulled her bow string taunt, and let an arrow loose. It was the last thing Gree remembers before waking in this hospital.

   He sits up in the bed, running a hand down his face and briefly takes note of the small scar on his forehead before taking another look around the room. Seeing it more clearly know, Gree is reminded of the Main Hall of the Jedi’s Halls of Healing. The large room is bathed in warm sunlight from the high windows on three walls and part of the ceiling. Lining the room are beds, several occupied by species he recognizes and a few more by those he doesn’t, all injured or sick in one way or another. In the corner closest to him, Gree takes note of the two beds with curtains drawn around them, hiding the two patients there from view. Light brown stone pillars reach up to the ceiling, while small openings in the walls lead into who knows where.

   Several people he assumes are healers move between the beds, checking over their patients as they ask them questions. One heads towards Gree, giving the clone a smile when he notices that he’s awake. As the healer gets closer, Gree’s eyebrows shoot up as he takes in the being getting closer.

   He’s tall, taller than a Wookiee by a meter or two (10 feet/3.084 meters). Though human in looks, his facial structure looks more defined and angular, his dark brown hair looking more like feathers than the locks that humans and most humanoid species have. Attached to his back are a large pair of wings that, by what Gree can tell, is a shade or two lighter than his hair, the edges of each feather white in color.

   The healer stops next to the bed, grabbing the holo-pad hanging above and to the left of Gree’s head. “I am you’re main healer during your stay here, Cain Sky.” The healer states, voice a deep rumble. “Call me Healer Cain, and I’m happy to see you awake, Commander. Your generals and the rest of your legion were worried for you. You’ve been out for a couple of days.”

   “Really?” Gree asks, shooting a look towards the large doors at the other end of the room. If he was out that long, their main healer and at least several of his men should be close by. “Where are they? Several of my men have a habit of staying close by if I’m badly injured.”

   “Most are in the mess.” The near-human states, hanging the holo-pad back up. “Your healers forced them to get something to eat when they refused what we have here after their release but refused to leave. Your general and some of your higher ranking men are here talking about what we found.”

   A smile crosses Gree’s face before he frowns. “Found? What did you find?” Healer Cain sighs at the question, waving a hand. In response to the motion, one of the chairs stacked at the end of the room soars to them, causing Gree’s eyebrow to rise in question. _Force-sensitive, huh?_ The healer settles his tall form into the chair, wings shuffling around the back.

   “We found a chip of some kind inside your head... inside all of the men in your legion.” Light eyes carefully watch Gree’s face, gauging his reaction before the healer continues. “We removed all of them, and you are the last trooper that is currently in the Halls. So far, our scientists have discovered that it’s a biochip of some kind, and there are several hundred orders of unknown nature that will force every clone to follow. The High Councils believe that all of the clones have this biochip.”

   “What do you want me to do with this information?” Healer Cain smiles, leaning back in his chair as the large doors open. Three of his troopers follow General Unduli into the room, his Jedi’s student speaking to two beings that barely reach her knees. The diminutive women give the young commander a tight-lipped smile, nodding their heads to the older Jedi before disappearing behind the curtains of the hidden beds. With a smile, General Unduli leads the group to Gree’s bed,

   “Well, Commander,” General Unduli starts, “we have a plan.”


	2. Chapter One

   Captain Rex of the 501st hits several numbers into the comm system, the sound of his fellow troopers moving around the ship fading away. Several others lock onto the transmission, multiple small and blue forms appearing on the table.

   "This is Captain Rex speaking, the Chancellor's order has come.” He states without hesitation to the group in front of him. "Order 66-S will be executed by my legion when we get to Coruscant. Our targets are on that planet.”

   "Order 66-Yd is being executed by the half of my legion that is with me as we speak.“ Comes the voice of Commander Gree, his helmet placed under his arm securely. “The other half of my men are currently executing 66-LU.”

   “Order 66-PK is underway.” Commander Wolffe is quick to say, anxiety clear in his eyes as he scans the group around him. “We’re currently herding our target back to the ship.”

   The group nods to the pair, dismissing them so they can go back and join their legions in their mission, and the Commanders blinks out of view as they leave the transmission. Another being takes one of their places as the short being joins the transmission, barely reaching the knees of the others on the table.

   “Join the troopers of Order 66-JT, I will.” Comes a distinctively female voice, though it’s muffled by the mask she wears. “Know the Archives well, I do.”

   “You do that.” The tallest of the group states, his height easily bypassing that of a Wookiee’s. “I’ve seen the work you’ve done in the Dark Temple’s own Archives. My wife also speaks highly of you, young ‘Braasee.”

   The short being, whose name Rex preserves is not ‘Braasee but is hidden for some kind of reason, nods her head, looking to the side and away from the table’s transmission. She barks out something in a language he doesn’t understand to someone not seen in the transmission, bowing in that familiar Jedi way before disappearing.

   “If you need healers,” the tall male starts, “just know that there are multiple on standby. The comms that Commander Gree has handed out earlier in the year have a panic button on it. Press it if a healer is needed after you have completed your mission.”

   His transmission disappears from the table, leaving the rest there in silence. Rex nods to the other captains and commanders that has joined their cause, turning off his own transmission. _Nice of them to tell us that now,_ Rex thinks as he heads towards one of his men to ask how long they have left in hyperspace.

•~*~•

   The being Rex knows as ‘Braasee had quickly and easily bypassed the shield surrounding the Temple, knowing the ins and outs of ancient shields after learning the field under her species’ best warders. Besides, the Jedi hadn’t taken the step of removing her handprint from the mainframe.

   Unlike what the other Jedi and the Republic think, Jedi Master Yaddle hadn’t died during that mission on Mawan. There was a reason that there was no body left behind, that there nothing of the several belongings she had on her person. When she had absorbed the bioweapon and ‘exploded,’ as some would say, the explosion in the Force didn’t mark the time of her death, but of the rare occurrence of the Force dropping Master Yaddle in the safe hands of her species for healing.

   Shaking her head to get rid of the straying thoughts as she pulls the mask farther up her face to a more comfortable position. Yaddle quickly makes her way down the long hallway, heading towards the nearest vent opening. Unlike the troopers that need a map to make their way around the large temple, the small being knows the way to her destination by heart. With ears raised for an early warning of troopers, she eases the vent’s covering off and gently lays it on the ground.

   As soon as she’s about to enter the opening, Yaddle tenses as her ears swivel around, catching a faint sound in the air. The sound she heard comes again, a youngling doing their best to keep their sniveling quiet as the troopers raid the Temple. Carefully placing the cover back in its place, the small being quickly makes her way down the hallway.

   Partway down the hallway, Yaddle hears the sniveling again, eyes immediately going to the nearby door. Using the Force, she gets the door to swing open, revealing the small closet it hid. Several brown cloaks that haven’t been claimed hang from the ceiling, hiding the youngling within their folds.

   At the opening of the door, the small Bothan’s head shoots up from its resting place on her knees. Despite the fear Yaddle is sensing, jowls raise in threat as the small hand reaches for her training ‘saber. Quickly raising her hands to calm the younger Jedi, Yaddle’s ears lie flat to her head.

   “Relax, youngling.” Quickly reaching out to the Force, she starts to send waves of calm to the Bothan. “Get you to safety, I can.”

   The Bothan slowly starts to relax, due to both the small being’s non-threatening posture and the waves of calm coming from her. “R-really?” Yaddle nods, slowly holding out a hand.

   “Yes, but come with me, you have to.”

   The Bothan hesitates, dark eyes flickering between the closet and the smaller being. Several seconds pass before she reaches out, taking Yaddle’s hand as she stands. Yaddle smiles underneath her mast, leading the youngling out of the closet and carefully closing the door with a Force push.

   The pair heads down the hallway, Yaddle immediately pulling off the vent’s covering. She ushers the younger into the vents, closing the opening behind them.


	3. Chapter Two

   Gree makes his way through the trees, motioning to the small group of men with him to surround the building. The rest of the legion that is with him are keeping the clankers away from the Wookiee’s city, and are also making sure that any clones with them that didn’t have the chance at having their chips removed stay the kriff away from Jedi.

   Now, the commander leads a group composed of ten of his men towards the strangest Jedi they’ve meet and call one of their generals. Inside the building, several Wookiees and a vod surrounds the small being, General Yoda listening to them go over some of the strategic tactics.

   The trooper -Chain, he thinks as he takes note of the armor- steps away from the group when his comm lights up, probably telling them he’ll be right back. He heads towards a corner, quickly taking the transmission now that he’s semi-alone.  _ Wait, Chain? He still has the chip! _

   Gree curses, motioning to his group to move forward and quickly as a blue form appears on the comm. They watch Chain stiffen as they get closer, his back straightening as he nods. His blaster is pulled up as soon as the transmission ends, turning to face the Wookiees and General Yoda, the shorter responding to one of the taller.

   The door is burst down as soon as Chain shoots, Locket immediately running forward to tackle him. Gree quickly makes his way to the general, setting his blaster on the ground to get past the Wookiees surrounding his Jedi. Kneeling down, he helps the small being into a sitting position, taking note of the green spreading across the tan robes.

   “Major!” Gree calls out, the trooper in question quickly heading over. “Comm the healers. We’re going to need bacta, bandages, and probably blood.”

   “On it!”

 •~*~•

   Yaddle quickly slices her way through the Archive's defenses and into the locked files, downloading them onto several blank holo pads as she goes. The Bothan that she had found, who had introduced herself as Sitrann Gaeqeav when they dropped into the large room, quietly watches the small being. Around them, Jocasta Nu and the Council of First Knowledge pulls down whatever isn’t on the computers carefully and quickly pack themselves into the bags that Yaddle had brought, the bags floating towards the pair and piling up once they’re filled. It took awhile for the short being to convince them to help, and her job is now going quicker than she expected.

   “Why are the clones doing this, ‘Braasee?” Sitrann asks, eyes glancing towards the growing pile. “Why are they trying to kill us?”

   “Controlled, they are being. Doing this, they do not want to. But a choice, they were not given.” Downloading the last file, she slides the holo pads into a bag and sets it with the others, picking up several more empty bags. “Found the reason to this, other healers have. Been removed, the problem has, and a choice those clones were given: disappear, or help their brothers and Jedi.”

The young being frowns, scratching at an arm. “What did they choose?” Yaddle goes to answer, her mouth snapping shut when the sound of a door opening reaches her ears. Those in the Archives know not to open the doors, knowing that it could give the group away and bring clones that still have the biochip.

   She quickly tells the Bogan to hide under the table as the room goes quiet, heading towards the door that opened. A hand goes to the ‘saber she keeps at her hip, knowing that the sword she now uses won’t do anything against a blaster shot or another ‘saber. Slowing down, she pulls the ‘saber off her belt, eyes narrowing when she spots the door.

   Standing there is a person she barely recognizes, their blond hair chin-length and dark enough to look brown in color. A scar makes its way down his right eye, the man scanning the room as if he’s searching for something. The normal tunics of a Jedi were replaced with the black clothes of a pilot, looking worn from use. Unlike his features, Yaddle knows the man’s Force presence well enough to recognize who he is despite the darkness it now holds. The youngling that Qui-Gon Jinn brought home: Anakin Skywalker. She closes her eyes, remembering the last time she saw the human before her.

_    Pain. Excruciating pain. It’s the only thing she feels the second she absorbs the bioweapon. The young padawan below her screams out, hand reaching out towards her. The Force screams out around her, exploding outwards as it searches for something. What it’s searching for, she doesn’t know. _

   “Who’s there?” The now older human asks, pulling her out of the memory. “I know someone’s in here.” He steps farther into the Archives, his ‘saber jumping to life to light the way. Hushing the droid that she’s standing by, Yaddle slips farther forward, stepping on silent feet.

   The blue light falls over her when Anakin sweeps his lightsaber in a wide arc, making the small being freeze in place. A snarl crosses the man’s face an he lunges forward, sweeping his ‘saber down. Somewhere deeper in the Archives, Jocasta yells out as she rushes forward. Ignoring the yell, Yaddle lights her own ‘saber and orange meets blue, surprise crossing the taller’s face.

   “Master Yaddle?”  _ So he recognizes me? _ She thinks as a dart flies through the door, hitting Anakin in the neck. A dozen troopers rush in after the dart, one kneeling down to check the prone form of the Jedi Knight as two others making their way to Yaddle.

 •~*~•

   Dogma rushes in after the dart, his team close behind him. The being they know as ‘Braasee stands over him, a small ‘saber with an orange blade in her hand and shock clear in her green-gold eyes. Several freeze at the sight of the short being, Fives ignoring the short being in turn of kneeling by their general, pulling out the dart and checking his pulse.

   Motioning a trooper called Trap to follow him, he quickly heads to the being that reminds him of General Yoda. As they get closer, ‘Braasee turns off her ‘saber, clipping it too her belt. General Skywalker’s ‘saber is quickly turned off, and Trap takes it when the small being holds it out.

   "Take him, you will?" She asks them as she turns back towards the large room, ears lowering down as other Jedi and some droids come out from between the shelves. A small Bothan wiggles her way out from underneath a table, wrapping her arms around herself. “Take Sitrann with you, you should.”  _ Kriff, she even talks like General Yoda. _

   Sharing a look with Trap, Dogma slowly nods. “Yeah, we’ll take the kid. It’s not safe for children right now, even if they’re Jedi. The older ones have a better chance, though I’ve heard that General Yoda’s injured.” He pulls off his helmet after telling the others to seal the doors, giving the Jedi youngling a small smile.

   Two men were left to fiddle with the door’s wiring, quickly trying to figure out how to keep any of the others out. As they work, Fives and another trooper picks up their General, carrying him towards the back of the Archives. Now all that’s needed is to get out and make sure Rex successfully convinced Senator Amidala to leave the planet.


	4. Chapter Three

   Plo eyes his troopers as he heads down the hallway, worry etched onto his face. The being leading them, one that reminds him of a Jedi he secretly wishes were still with them, stops in front of a door and opens it. With the wave of a hand. Much like how a Jedi would if they decided to use the Force instead of physically opening it.

   Giving the small being a long look, he hesitantly follows her in after a small bump from Wolffe. Stepping deeper into the room, the clone silently closes the door behind them as the Jedi looks around, murmurs of greeting filling the air.

   The room is medium sized and is painted a light tan color, filled with some medical equipment. One side of the room has three beds filled with patients, curtains hanging down from the ceiling drawn back. Between the beds are a chair, all filled with a trooper. On the other side is only one bed, though it and it’s accompanied chair are empty.

   A large holoscreen takes up the empty space, the sound low as it plays a video about a bird that Plo had never seen before. The forest it’s in is even more unfamiliar, the trees large and reaching high into the sky.

   Shaking his head, he looks down to the being that looks much like Yaddle, but with hair that’s curlier and more red in color. Not glancing up, she motions to him to take the last bed. Considering that the other occupants referred to her as ‘Healer Lena,’ he quickly follows her orders. Sitting, he quietly takes a look at the others in the room.

   Closest to the door is Ponds, who seems to be sleeping in his chair, and Mace. The man’s eyes are practically glued onto the holoscreen, fully intrigued by what he’s watching. He’s in a shirt and probably a pair of sweatpants, the blanket covering his legs. With the short sleeves, Plo can tell that the younger Jedi has lost a hand, a patch of bacta on it that wraps around the stump. His lightsaber is also missing. They probably took it like they did with his. A quick look under the bandage by the healer, and the bacta is wiped off and a clean bandage is placed on the man’s stub.

   Sitting in the bed and chair next to them is Cody and Obi-Wan. Unlike the other clone, Cody is still awake and is quietly talking to his Jedi. In his lap is a tray of food, one of the fruit in his hand as he tries to get the other to eat it. With a dark look from both Cody and the small being, Obi-Wan takes the fruit and a large bite out of it. Cody ignores the dirty look that’s returned, taking the jar of fruit that’s offered by the healer and setting it on the tray.

   Farthest from the door is Gree sitting next to a mostly empty bed. In the middle of the bed is a large mound of pillows and blankets surrounding a mess of black hair, several limbs, bacta patch, green skin, and the sound of snores. Gree watches the makeshift nest with a weird look on his face, twirling the gimer stick of his smallest general between his hands. The nest shifts and a head pops up, hazy yellow eyes zeroing in on the healer that joined them.

   “Your brother, I need to see.” The healer states, setting the bag she holds down. A nod follows a moment of hesitation, and the being’s nest companion is shaken awake.

   Another black haired head lifts up to face Healer Lena, half-closed eyes a familiar amber color. The face of the small being is close to being an exact replica of the other, though the features are more masculine in nature. A familiar scowl crosses his face, before it softens at the sight of the healer.

_    “Lena.” _ A much younger-looking Yoda whispers, eyes locked into the redhead. Lightly running a hand down his face, she gives him a small smile before pulling away.

   Humming, the healer peels back the bacta batch. Now uncovered, Plo winces at the agitated skin he sees.  _ No wonder he avoids the more powerful types of the healing material like the plague, _ Plo thinks,  _ he’s allergic to the stuff. _ Handing a small bottle to the other female, Healer Lena steps away from the pair.

   “Help with the rash, it will. Janiel, Gree… make sure he uses it.”

   The mentioned pair nod, and Plo soon comes under the searching eyes of the small healer.

 •~*~•

   Anakin shoots up, eyes wide open as he wakes. Pulling at the metal surrounding his flesh arm, he takes note of the room he’s in.

   The walls are white in color, a two-way window settled in the middle of one. Machines that he doesn’t recognize and some droids move along the white, a holoscreen hanging from the ceiling. The bed he’s laying in has beige covers, a metal bar protruding up on the left side. Connected to this bar are a pair of stun cuffs, one looped around Anakin’s hand. Next to the bed are a couple of chairs and a cabinet, his mechanical limb settled on the cabinet.  _ Probably to stop me from leaving. _ Seated in the chairs are two people he recognize, one of which he thought he’d never see again.

   Rex is sitting on the chair closest to his mechanical arm, a holopad in hand as he reads whatever is on it. He’s not wearing his armor, and is instead in something similar to Mandalorian clothing. It’s the same thing that Anakin has seen his and Obi-Wan’s legions.

   Sitting in the chair opposite Rex is Ahsoka, idly playing with the holoscreen’s remote. Her clothes are much like what she was wearing when she left the Order, though her leggings are more of a light grey in color. Ahsoka’s lekku are slightly longer than before, her old headdress replaced with a circular piece.

   With a scoff, she tosses the remote onto the bed, meeting Anakin’s eyes. Grinning, she quickly gives the man a short hug.

   “You’re awake, Skyguy!” Her exclamation makes Rex’s head shoot up from the ‘pad, a smile wrinkling the areas around his eyes.

   “What’s going on, Snips?” Shrugging, she sits back in her chair, turning to Rex to see if he has an answer.

   “We’ve been betrayed.”

   “By who?”

   “Sheev Palpatine.” The answer doesn’t come from the clone, but from the door.

   Standing there is Yaddle, the mask she was wearing hanging from her claws. Her clothes are dark brown, the shirt a tight  [ crop top ](https://us.cndirect.com/product-detail-listing-2846031442.html) with straps wrapping around her neck and stomach and shorts that stop above her knees. The  [ medallion ](https://www.modellocustomstencils.com/products/anccen103) around her neck is a strange design, the string something he remembers seeing from time to time. A sword is in clear view on her hip, settled opposite of the lightsaber that Anakin rarely seen her use. Thrown over her clothes and weapons is the cloak he remembers she was wearing in the Archives, dark black in color. Surprisingly to Anakin, her free hand is clasped around another’s.

   The one attached to the hand is another member of Yaddle’s species, a female with straight red hair. Her clothes are looser than Yaddle’s, dark green in color and the top stopping above her belly button while the skirt reaches mid-thigh. A tooth from an unknown species hangs from one of her ears, swinging from side to side. Unlike the other, she’s not wearing a cloak, and instead has a bag hanging next to her sword, along with several knives.

   Leaning closer to Anakin, Ahsoka whispers as quietly as she can, “I hear that those two are together.” He gives her a weird look, turning back to the small beings.

   “What do you mean?” He asks them, scowling a bit when the cuffs stop him from crossing both of his arms across his chest.

   “Attempted, he did, to kill all Jedi. Both past, present, and future.” Anakin tenses, eyes widening in shock, confusion, and fear.

   “Worry not.” The redhead tells him, her accent much thicker than Yaddle’s. “Safe, your wife and unborn children are. Another part of the med bay, they are in.”


	5. Chapter Four

   Dogma gives a nod to the healer that joins them, turning to the senator that he’s sitting next to. Now sitting in the more comfortable clothes that Rex had managed to convince her to change into, it's much easier to tell that she’s pregnant. It’s also easier to tell how tense Senator Amidala is.

   “What’s happening?” She asks, turning to the healer, whose tag says his name is Cain.  _ So this is the healer that Gree met? _ “Why did I have to come here?” The healer, who seems to tall to be a normal human with pointed ears, stares long and hard at the senator.

   “Something… someone has declared that all Jedi are to be hunted down and killed.” Cain states, easily meeting the woman in the eyes. “From the youngest to the oldest, and from use-to-be’s to will-be’s, every Jedi now has a bounty on their heads.” His eyes flicker down, going to her protruding stomach.

   The senator gasps, arms moving down to protectively shake around her stomach. Eyes widening and in fear, she turns to look at the clone sitting next to her.

   “The Temple… Obi-Wan…  _ Anakin!” _

   “Obi-Wan and your husband are fine, Senator.” Dogma tells her soothingly, smiling a bit. “They’re in several other rooms healing. As for the Temple…” He hesitates, looking to Cain for a bit help explaining how bad the situation could’ve went.

   “Most of those that were in the Temple are safely on ships and are rendezvousing at a set location.” His statement is rather simple, his eyes flicking up from the instruments he was pulling to the bed. He’s much calmer than Dogma would be if he was explaining things “Unfortunately, we weren’t able to save all of them. A few of the older members had decided that they would stay behind to deter their pursuers.”

   “How… why is this happening?”

   “Why? Well, the answer will come when the one responsible is captured and tried.”

 •~*~•

   “How many?” Despite being whispered, the question carries across the room. The one who spoke, a tall man with pale skin, a arrow-tipped tail, and grey horns, takes the offered holopad when Luminara holds it out. Scrolling through the short list, he sighs in relief when he realizes that they saved the majority of the Jedi.

   “It was only some of the older Jedi that we couldn’t save.” The Mirialan tells him, pain clear in her voice as she motions to the list. “They refused to join those on the ships. They… they wanted to stay behind to give the ships more time to leave.”

   “We will pray for them, and honor their sacrifice.” He sets the holopad down, giving Luminara a sad smile. “Getting those we did save to a safe place will be the start. We will hold pyres for them once the ships have landed.”

   The Mirialan nods, crossing her arms. Muttering that she wants to check on the others, she heads out of the room. Watching her go, he turns back to the holopad, picking it up. It's best if he starts preparing the pyres and their landing now.


	6. Chapter Five

   “What do you mean, they’re all empty?” The now Emperor Palpatine shoots his replacement apprentice a dark look, clearly angry with the report. _Should’ve gotten to Skywalker sooner._

   “Well, Master…” The Dathomirian trails off, curling in on himself. “It looks like the temples that are not on Coruscant were emptied of inhabitants and important information part way through the war. The main temple here was emptied when you gave the clones their order.”

   The older Sith nods, rolling the information over in his mind. _Why were the temples off planet emptied? It’s like someone or a group of people are_ helping _t_ _he Jedi escape. Why, though?_

   Growling, he abruptly stands up, lightning sparking across his fingers. “You’ve failed me!” He hisses out, letting the lightning arch across the room.

   The Dathomirian cries out in shock and pain, falling to the ground in a writhing pile. _He deserves it. He shouldn’t have let them get away!_

•~*~•

   What’s left of the main Temple’s Council quietly stare at each other, the deaths of two of their own heavy on their minds. Both Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin hadn’t made it out of the fight with the Sith Lord, and Anakin sighs as he leans against the side of the chair.

   “We have to come up with a better plan to deal with him. A larger group of Jedi, maybe.” The still one-armed Jedi tells the others, giving the stump a dark look.

   “Of course, but who do we send? We lost two of our best fighters and another lost his hand!”

   “I lost half an arm and I’m doing pretty kriffing fine, Master Poof. It’ll take time, but he’ll be fine.” _Kriff, why am I sticking up for Windu? He hates me._

   Anakin shakes his head, ignoring the small nod from the Jedi in question. He snorts at the muttering he can hear from Poof, smirking at the dark look he gets. _I’d rather be with Padmè than be here._

•~*~•

   Ahsoka smiles at the senator before her, sitting carefully on the bed. Amidala smiles back, scooting over a bit to give the ex-Jedi more room.

   “So you and Skyguy, huh?” She asks her, grinning at the woman’s blush. “Should I be calling you Senator Skywalker now?”

   “No, no. It’s Padmè for you.” She nods in agreement, before motioning to her stomach.

   “Congrats on the twins, and you better pray that they’re not as bad as Anakin.” Padmè giggles at the joke, rolling her eyes.

   “He’s not that bad!”

   “Every mission that he went on has went wrong in one way or another.”


End file.
